Chienmois
Chienmois (/ɪn.ˈdɒ.dʒɨ.ˌniː/; connu au combat simplement par "Amalgami" avant que les conditions pour l'épargner ne soient vérifiées) ( Endogeny en VO ) est un Amalgami trouvé dans le Vrai Laboratoire, où il est déguisé en débris dans la zone des ventilateurs. Il est premier Amalgami à être introduit comme personnage à part entière. Profil Chienmois est composé de Détermination et de plusieurs âmes (probablement cinq, à en juger par les silhouettes), les âmes des monstres chiens, incluant les parents de Dogamy et Dogaressa et d'autres membres de la famille de Commandogue, Maxichien, et Minichien. Apparence Chienmois prend une vague forme d'un grand chien, avec deux oreilles pointues et sa "tête" contenant un simple orifice. Son large corps a six jambes digitigrades, formant les silhouettes de cinq chiens entre. Les silhouettes de ses jambes deviennent satisfaits lorsqu'ils sont épargnés. Personnalité Chienmois affiche le même comportement excité que beaucoup de chiens dans le jeu, mais semble ignorer la nature préjudiciable de son énorme poids et de son corps puissant, un peu comme Maxichien. Il dégage un fluide de son orifice, qui devient une "mousse de bonheur" lorsque le Endogeny est excité. Au Combat Attaques * Un sprite ressemblant au Chien Pénible (mais avec l'orifice de Chienmois sur le visage) rétractant ses jambes et se relève avoir une fusée sur le bout de la queue, utilisé pour s'approcher de l'ÂME dans une ligne précise avant que l'attaque prend fin. Cette attaque est capable de sortir en dehors du Bullet Board. * Le chien apparaît à droite de l'écran, au début sans visage mais ensuite développant un orifice. Il étend ses jambes, bougeant de haut en bas en lançant diverses flèches vers l'ÂME du protagoniste. Stratégie * Chienmois peut-être épargné en l'appelant, le caressant, jouant avec lui et ensuite en le caressant deux fois (même méthode que celle pour épargner Maxichien). ** Contrairement à Maxichien, ignorer Chienmois ne lui fera aucun effet. * Le Hush Puppy peut-être utilisé pour épargner Chienmois immédiatement, tout comme le Bâton (d'une manière similaire aux autres monstres chien). ** Cependant, après avoir utilisé le bâton ou la Chiocolatine, l'ensemble régulier des ACTs devra être effectué pour obtenir le texte jaune dans les crédits pour les amalgames (utiliser l'un de ces éléments rend cette tâche plus facile d'abord, car il empêche Chienmois d'attaquer.) Histoire Route Vrai Pacifiste À la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, il peut être observé avec la plupart des autres chiens, révélant être leur famille, à l'extérieur de la Bibliothèque de Couveneige. Lorsqu'on interagit avec Chienmois, il imite le même cri sonore et (peut-être faiblement) l'expression du visage de Maxichien, qui a probablement hérité ces traits de l'un des membres de Chienmois. Son texte jaune dans les crédits les décrit comme vivant avec leur famille, comme les autres Amalgamis, ce qui implique qu'il a continué à passer du temps avec les autres chiens. Texte d'ambiance * It's unclear how many dogs this counts as. Check * It's the Amalgami. Rencontre * Amalgami is watching you intently. Neutre * It smells like a bunch of dogs. Neutre * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'le [[Stick]]' * You try looking away, but it seems to appear everywhere you look. Ignore * You call the Amalgami. | It bounds towards you, flecking a strange liquid from an orifice. Beckon * Amalgami is hovering close, looking for affection. Beckon * You pet the Amalgami. | It convulses rapidly... then calms down. | It rests quietly on your lap for a moment... | Zzzzz... | Suddenly, it shoots away and crawls wildly on the walls! Pet * Amalgami is striking the wall with its claws. Pet * You throw your weapon into the corner of the room. | The Amalgami brings it back to you... Proudly? | You repeat this process a few times. | Now Amalgami is very tired... It leans its dripping, amorphous body on you... Play * Amalgami is twitching affectionately. Play * You pet the Amalgami. It starts to generate a Stage I Happiness Froth. Pet * Amalgami's convulsions intensify. Pet * You pet decisively. The Amalgami seems to be satisfied by all this. Pet * Chienmois'' is contented.'' conditions pour l'épargner sont vérifiées * You'd give it a tummy rub, but it's not clear where its tummy begins or ends. (apprivoiser) après que les conditions pour l'épargner soient vérifiées * Amalgami seems too tired to play. (jouer) après que l''es ''conditions pour l'épargner soient vérifiées * The Amalgami's feelers rotate quickly. Nothing else happens. après que l''es'' conditions pour l'épargner soient vérifiées Nom Le nom Endogeny vient du mot "endogenous" (endogène en français), qui signifie «qui prend naissance à l'intérieur d'un corps» et fait référence à l'Amalgami contenant plusieurs membres d'une même famille (et peut-être une allusion au fait qu'il contient les parents de certains de ses propres composants). Comme tous les autres monstres chiens dans la famille, Endogeny contient le mot "dog" (chien) dans son nom. Chienmois vient du mot "chien" et "siamois", des frères siamois sont des frères dont le coprs à une partie en commun qui les réunis. Détails * Le thème de Chienmois avant d'être épargner est appelé "mus_woofenstein" dans les fichiers du jeu, le nom est surement un jeu de mot avec Frankenstein ''et/ou la série des jeux ''Wolfenstein. ** Le thème de Chienmois est une reprise de "Dans l'antre du Roi de la Montagne" d'Edvard Grieg. * La nature de l'une de ses attaques combinée avec certains de ses textes d'ambiance pourrait suggérer qu'il possède une forme de propulsion placé sur son corps, comme une fusée. * Un commentaire de Toby Fox sur la page steam du jeu disant, "If you play this game, can you count the dogs for me? I'm not very good at it." ("Si vous jouez à ce jeu, pourriez-vous compter combien de chiens il y'a pour moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment bon là-dedans".) C'est clairement une référence (possible, partiale, This is likely a reference (possibly partial, étant donner le nombre des autres chiens en vedette) lorsque l'on regarde le texte d'Endogeny. * Plus vous vous rapprochez des conditions pour l'épargner, plus la musique du combat accélère. Elle arrête d'accélérer une fois que Chienmois peut être épargné et est changée par une version ralentie de Dogsong. * Chienmois est le seul Amalgami à avoir la même apparence dans l'overworld et dans l'interface de combat. de:Endogeny en:Endogeny es:Endogeny ja:Endogeny pl:Endogeny ru:Эндогини uk:‎Ендогіні zh:內狌 Catégorie:Amalgamis Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ennemis